Aclaraciones
by Malasletras
Summary: Un viaje en moto, los pensamientos de ambos. ¿Qué los une como técnico y arma, como hombre y mujer?


Hola** hermosos lectore**s :3, ojalá estén teniendo un buen día en fanfiction.

**Este es un humilde one-shot SoulxMaka** cuyo fin es exponer lo mucho que amo la serie y a mi OTP SoulxMaka :)** es algo ligero y sin mucho desarrollo**, pero espero que sea de su agrado y me **dejen un pequeño rew si?** con opiniones, críticas, los que estimen conveniente, los quiero :)

* * *

El sonido de la moto fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en un ronroneo. No es que se estuvieran deteniendo, al contrario, el chico aumentaba la velocidad a medida que se alejaban de las calles angostas, solo se habían acostumbrado al ruido del motor. La chica tenía bien firmes las manos en la cintura de él y Soul trataba de ignorar ese contacto, de todas maneras mínimo. El viento se sentía de maravilla en el rostro de ambos y era ideal para despejarse tras un largo día encerrados en el aula de clase, hoy no habían tenido lecciones prácticas y eso había hecho la jornada un poco tediosa para ambos.

Todo eso fue interrumpido por la suave voz de Maka, Soul la notaría a kilómetros en todo caso.

-Soul, aún no descubro qué permite que seamos técnico y arma

Soul tampoco lo sabía, solo lo eran y ya, no es que tuviera especial interés en las relaciones que fundan la química técnico-arma, y no entendía la curiosidad de Maka que ultimamente pasaba haciendo preguntas cuyas respuestas no todos entendían.

-¿Estás agarrando las manías de Stein?-Se burló de ella, realmente no quería hablar de cosas relacionadas con el Shibusen, la imagen del hogar, el sillón familiar, un delicioso plato hecho por Maka, eso era lo que llenaba su mente.

La técnico se soltó por un momento del costado izquierdo del joven para poder golpearlo en la cabeza, él chilló de dolor, pero ella adivinó el teatro y la exageración, no lo había hecho con fuerza genuina porque aún estaban en movimiento.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Kid y sus pistolas son unidos por la admiración y Tsubaki es la que deja que las ondas de Black Star entren en ella sin oponer resistencia, pero ni Stein ni yo hemos podido tener un acercamiento a lo que nos une a nosotros…- Soul quedó pensativo, se distrajo cuando volvió a sentir que Maka se afirmaba, con más fuerza.

-Bueno, no es respeto-Dijo Soul pensando en la relación que llevaban.

-Al principio pensaba que era nuestro deseo común de mostrarle a nuestras familias que podíamos superarlos-Ante las palabras de Maka el arma se quedó rígido, y meditó las razones por las que había decidido unirse a ella.

-Bueno, al principio yo solo quería hacer algo diferente a mi hermano ¿sabes?- Admitió con un poco de pesar.

-Lo suponía-Le quitó importancia ella-Pero ahora es diferente… ¿Verdad?-Aunque sus palabras habían comenzado con firmeza habían ido convirtiéndose en un susurro lúgubre.

-¡Claro!-Se apresuró a responder el chico, visiblemente afectado por la repentina tristeza de su compañera-Tuve un buen presentimiento ¿sabes?, esa sonrisa y tu confianza me conquistaron, además nuestros propósitos cambiaron…-Agrego a medida que se sintió más seguro de sus propias palabras, aunque quedó en su boca la sensación de haber hablado de más.

Maka sonrió tiernamente, por su puesto que ella lo sabía, solo había querido forzar una respuesta de su parte, estaba satisfecha con su reacción.

-Oh… ¿y cuál es tu propósito ahora Soul?-Preguntó con genuina curiosidad, se arrimó más a él, sin preocupaciones, era natural y ella conocía lo suficiente su físico y los gustos de Soul como para saber que nada había en su cuerpo o en ella en general que despertara algo más en él. Una lástima para ella.

-Ya sabes ser la mejor guadaña y todo ese rollo Maka- Mintió ágilmente, ignorando todo lo que Maka creía que no le turbaba como hombre, noticias: si que lo afectaba. El perfume de su cuerpo y de sus labios, la vibración en su espalda gracias a su voz, el calor de ella que se transmitía a través del pequeño mundo que habían construido sin querer, en movimiento, sobre esa moto en plena trayectoria.

La chica de pelo cenizo le creyó, ¿qué otra razón puede haber? Ella no estaba viendo el repentino nerviosismo de Soul, su respiración acelerada, el sonrojado rostro, la fuerza con la que apretaba el manubrio, la excesiva concentración con la que miraba hacia el camino vacío a esas horas de la tarde. Ellos eran los que vivían más lejos del Shibusen.

-¿Y el tuyo?- Él volvió a hablar temiendo que ella notara su rigidez, Maka fue tomada por sorpresa, estaba muy cómoda recostada sobre la espalda de Soul, embriagándose de su olor, se reprochó mentalmente por todo eso y agradeció la pregunta, así podría romper el pequeño hechizo en el que se vio sumida.

-Bueno…yo quiero protegerlos a todos- Contestó ella risueñamente- A los que quiero- Completó con ilusión.

Él se arrepintió la respuesta que le había dado anteriormente, había sonado tan egoísta y poco cool en comparación a la de ella… y mierda, su sonrisa, tan hermosa, rayos de sol. No quería admitir que solo deseaba hacerse fuerte para Maka, para protegerla, para que no lo dejara por otro mejor, para que no tuviera nada que envidiarle a Black Star o a Kid…. Aunque al mismo tiempo su deseo más grande, independiente de su voluntad, era detener el tiempo en ese instante, juntos y abrazados sobre ese vehículo. Aumentar su fuerza solo significaba ampliar las distancias entre ellos. Maka sería enviada a un lugar catastrófico a lidiar con los peores criminales y la someterían a cualquier compañero que podría descubrir su hermosa alma de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, con un poco de suerte (para él) la pondrían a enseñar en el Shibusen, por su brillante habilidad con las almas y cuanta materia a ellas se refiere. A Soul lo pondrían a disposición de Shinigami y mandarían a la mierda al papá de Maka, así lo esperaba él, así había sucedido por generaciones de armas brillantes egresadas del Shibusen.

-A mi también me gustaría eso-Soul se sorprendió, estaban a unas calles de llegar y su respuesta le pareció tardía.

-Es tan fácil hablar contigo-Continuó Maka, su tono de voz era alegre, apretó con fuerza la camisa de su compañero, él siempre se había considerado así mismo un completo antisocial, su propia familia se lo recriminó tantas veces, supuso que solo era así con Maka.

Maka

Maka

Maka

Su mente se llenó de ella y supo, sin ser tan inteligente como ella, qué los unía y se preguntó cómo ella no era capas de notarlo.

-Hablamos cosas sin importancia-Le dijo él, solo para mantenerla hablando, mientras manejaba a través de la última curva para llegar a casa.

-Y no nos avergonzamos de ello

-Tal vez evitamos algunos temas

-¿Tú crees?-Cuestionó ella con decepción, Soul se confundió por su tono-Vaya, yo creía que tal vez nuestro punto fuera la confianza…pero si evitamos hablar de algunas cosas…

Soul detuvo la moto, se quedaron sobre ella un rato.

-Todos tienes secretos Maka

Se bajó él primero y como siempre le tendió cordialmente la mano para que se afirmara de él al bajar. Maka miró pensativamente el ofrecimiento y luego su rostro. La tomó con una tierna sonrisa y procedió a bajar del transporte. Como todos los días, tras una ligera duda, se inclinó y besó fugazmente los labios del chico, dejando su calor en él y tornando su rostro a un rojo violento. Corrió hasta las escaleras del edificio.

-Cuando tengas una idea de qué es lo que une nuestras almas más te vale decirme-Gritó la técnico para luego subir apresuradamente las escaleras, era el paisaje de un día cualquiera en ese sector de la calle.

Soul tenía miles de vibraciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Ella era cruel, su humildad lo dañaba. Ambos sabían que era amor lo que sentían por el otro, lo que los obligaba a hacerse fuertes para protegerse mutuamente, pero Maka le dejaba el trabajo de dar el primer paso a él. No era nada justa.

-Maka me estás volviendo loco- Susurró el músico, el arma, el estudiante, el chico, el alma enamorada.

Se dirigió con determinación hacia la puerta de su hogar. Soul Evans había perdido la paciencia.

-Oye-La llamó apenas cerró la entrada

Ella no dijo nada, pero se asomó desde la cocina.

-Para eso

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella

-Eso-Soul había pensado que sería fácil, ahora estaba nervioso.

-De verdad no entiendo

Soul se acercó a Maka con pasos rígidos y largos, para estar cerca de ella lo más pronto posible, antes que se arrepintiera. Tomó sus hombros, dejó que sus miradas se mezclaran y como no salió ninguna palabra de su boca decidió que podía juntarla con la de ella para que se inspirara, sí, esa sensación dulce de un movimiento perpetuo, eterno, no se comparaba al dolor de la separación que el producían esos pequeños encuentros al ayudarle a bajar de bendita moto. Maka se sintió satisfecha y dejó que esa danza continuara hasta causarle un hormigueo en la garganta por la falta de aire, en el bajo vientre por muchas razones más, sintió las manos de él tras su cabeza y decidió aventurar las de ella tras su espalda, y al tratar de unirlas se sorprendió gratamente con el ancho de esta, imaginó que bien se vería rasguñada y las fantasías pudieron haber continuado hasta concretarse de no ser porque él se separó de ella dando un suspiro.

-De jugar sucio-Habló Soul

-¿Ah?-Ella había perdido totalmente el hilo de la conversación.

-Para de jugar sucio Maka- Sus ojos no estaban sobre ella, vagaron por el cuarto, avergonzados.

-No sé de qué hablas Soul-Maka supo que ese juego de preguntas no iba a pasar de ese momento, así que se decidió por aprovecharlo- ¿Acaso descubriste qué hace nuestras almas vibrar al mismo tiempo?-Llevó la mano de él hasta su pecho "plano", en parte quería demostrarle que había crecido-¿Así como en este preciso momento?- No trató de frenar a su corazón en la frenética carrera contra el deseo que sentía por el hombre que estaba frente a ella, no, no era su compañero, ni un gran candidato para ser la mejor guadaña del siglo, ni un excelente músico, ni un buen estudiante, era Soul, una pequeña alegría en el alma que había encontrado la manera de apropiarse de ella.

Soul dejó que el movimiento del corazón de Maka se sincronizara con su respiración, solo por gusto, mientras se daba el lujo de observarla en ese estado de lujuria al que la había conducido.

-Maka no sé si es esto lo que nos hace más fuertes, pero creo que estamos enamorados-No lo dijo él, su boca emitió los sonidos, pero eran sus almas las que gritaban desde el rincón de sus cuerpos.

-Ya era hora que me lo dijeras-Replicó ella mientras acortaba la pequeña distancia que alejaban sus presencias.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho tú-Reclamó irritado. Sin embargo, no la alejó.

-Yo te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero sin palabras-Maka besó a Soul, solo superpuso sus labios un segundo-Las palabras se convierten fácilmente en mentiras, en tu boca en cambio, en ti, todo es música.-Otro pequeño contacto-La más hermosa.

Maka realmente volvería loco a Soul Evans. Quiso decirle que ella era melodía, su melodía, que solo ella podía inspirar las cosas buenas en él. Quiso decirle que la amaba.

Pero sus labios estaban ocupados. Decidió hacerlo más tarde. Por un rato, solo quería profundizar más en las aclaraciones que se habían hecho el día de hoy, con la boca, con el cuerpo, con el alma, nada sería suficiente para saciar su necesidad de Maka.

* * *

*sale tímidamente de su escondrijo*

¿Les gustó? espero verlos en los comentarios ^^ nos vemos


End file.
